Maybe Love
by Inuyashagirl7692
Summary: Barnaby walks Karina to her dance studio with plans to troll her. When she proves to be on to him, he wonders if he likes her. Sort of sequel to "Barnaby Goes on Google"


**Author's Note:**

I wanted to write a story about Barnaby where Kotetsu wasn't around. I was thinking about how Barnaby finally gets to pursue things other than his parent's killer now that Maverick is gone, and how Karina is probably trying to mature so that Kotetsu will begin to see her as a woman instead of a girl slightly older than his daughter. Reading "Barnaby Goes on Google" might help you understand some of the things I wrote. And if I had to put this on a timeline, I'd say it's around where the series ended at and a week after that story I mentioned. So yes, Maverick is gone.

"I could help you, you know." Barnaby said when a flustered looking Karina came striding down the hall. He'd actually been waiting for her. She stopped and stared at him with a suspicion that wasn't entirely unearned.

"Help me with what?", she replied, warily.

"Kotetsu." Barnaby studied her face as it reacted to the name.

"W-why would I need help with him?", she stammered.

"Because you like him." He couldn't help mentally adding, 'And because you need all the help you can get'

"Who said that I like him?"

"No one had to say it. Only a neon sign with the words ' I love Kotetsu' blinking over your head could make it any more obvious." He watched her face for a second before adding, "Well, more obvious to _me_, anyway."

Karina calmed down a little after she heard that. She looked both ways to make sure no one was close by before saying, "How do I know you're not to try to trick me into making me look like a fool in front of him?"

He pondered her question for a moment. "Because you don't need my help with that?" She turned and started to walk away but he kept pace with her. "Wait. What I meant to say was why in the world would

I do such a cruel and completely uncharacteristic thing to you?" _My duck suit plans have been foiled, _he thought sarcastically. He almost stumbled when he heard her reply, "Because you like Kotetsu, too."

"WHAT?"

"It's true. I saw what you two were doing in your apartment." Karina's eyes flashed defiantly. "I'm not going to lose to you."

_My God. She thinks I'm her rival in love._

"Listen to me. With both of your ears. I. Am. NOT. In. Love. With. Kotetsu."

"Then how do you explain the drawings Rock Bison posted on the bulletin board?" She countered.

"Simple. Fangirls are demented." He responded with absolute seriousness.

"Then what about the photographs?"

"Are you talking about the photographs that were obviously doctored? Because I'm sure you couldn't possibly be talking about those." He sighed. "If every drawing and every doctored photograph Kotetsu and Rock Bison put on that board were legit than every person on this team would be in a very intimate relationship with every other person on this team."

Karina studied him for a minute and then smiled, relieved that she didn't have to contend with Hero City's most eligible bachelor for Kotetsu's affections. Barnaby watched the relief spread across her face with fascination. She was practically glowing.

In a way, it made him feel bad for teasing her. But he liked teasing her. A lot. He liked it when she flushed; when she denied, sputtered, sighed, and conceded. Sometimes her eyes would light up and he knew she was thinking about Kotetsu. Sometimes he wondered if his eyes did the same when he thought about her.

For all he knew, this may have not been the first time he'd liked a girl, if that really was how he felt about her. However, it was the first time he didn't have memory manipulator around to make sure he never stopped searching for his parent's killer...

Barnaby pushed the thought of Maverick away and focused on her face.

He'd tried using his charm on her once.

_Barnaby waited for Karina to walk past before he flipped his blond locks of hair and smiled. She paused, snorted, and said, "Dork." He watched her walk away with a slightly baffled expression before a large slap on the back nearly knocked the wind out of him. Rock Bison chuckled good naturedly._

"_You can't win 'em all, kid."_

_Barnaby smiled up at the man, and said, "Maybe not. Or maybe just not yet."_

Karina's voice brought him roughly back to the present, "What are you smiling at?"

"I was just thinking how your cup size is smaller when you're not in costume."

Karina blushed ferociously before she stomped on his foot. He held his foot in pain but managed to call out, "Wait!" She paused. "At least tell me why you're trying so hard for a man twice your age. There has to be a reasoon. "

She turned around slowly, and he was surprised to see her smiling. "I can't help who I fall in love with. And even if it doesn't work out, even if he doesn't see me the way I see him, I know in my heart that loving him is making me a better person. And maybe, one day, someone like him will fall in love with me." Her smile and unexpected maturity left Barnaby speechless.

Her brow furrowed in thought, "Weren't you going to give me advice?"

Barnaby felt a small smiled lift the corners of his mouth. "Advice? You don't need advice from me. If anything, you gave me some." She looked at him, confused, but shrugged and walked into her dance studio.

He'd wait for her. Not just to come back from practice. He'd wait for her to see him the way she saw Kotetsu. And in the meantime, he'd become the kind of a man she was working so hard to be with. A man worthy of loving her.

A hero.

…...

Mr. Hero practicing alone in the dance studio:

Kotetsu couldn't decided between The Robot and The Egyption, so he settled for The Scuba Diver. He danced to his new favorite song "Moves like Tiger".

"I got the Moves like Tiger. I got the Moves like Tiger. I got the Mooouuuuves like Tiger." Kotesu smiled at his reflection. He thought he looked good. Which was why he couldn't understand the look of complete and utter horror on Karina's face when she walked in on his dancing.


End file.
